Entre deux mondes
by Syrielle's
Summary: Il y'a le monde des vivants et le monde des morts. Et entre ces deux mondes, il y'a eux. One shot s'incrivant dans le cadre du défi d'Halloween. Mention de morts.


**Cet OS s'inscrit dans le cadre du défi d'Halloween du forum français de My hero academia. Les deux monstres que j'ai eu sont le fantôme et le baku (créature japonaise qui dévore les cauchemars lorsqu'on l'appelle). J'ai décidé de traité les deux monstres séparément. Donc dans deux OS.**

 **Le premier est posté aujourd'hui, l'autre est encore en cours d'écriture.**

 **! Dans les deux cas, il est mention de deuil/ mort, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose, ne lisez pas !**

 **!Le chapitre n'a pas été relu, ni corrigé je m'excuse donc des fautes d'orthographes qui vont traîner un peu partout dans cet OS!**

 **!L'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

Il existe plusieurs manières différentes pour apprendre que nous sommes morts. Certains se réveillent au paradis, d'autre en enfer. Certains ne se réveillent jamais, d'autre errent simplement entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Et puis… Et puis il y'a Neito Monoma.

Neito qui se réveille au milieu d'une chambre d'hôpital. Avec les cris des médecins et le bruit strident des machines annonçant sa mort. Mais tout lui semble flou parce que la seule chose qu'il remarque vraiment à cet instant, le regard vide, brisé, de son compagnon que l'on a mis en retrait, et qui, a cet instant, n'est même pas capable d'hurler sa rage comme il l'aurait imaginé.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris, comment aurait-il pu comprendre qu'il était mort puis devenu un… Un quoi d'ailleurs ? Un fantôme ? Un spectre? Une âme errante ? Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le vide dans les yeux rouge de Bakugo. Ses yeux habituellement si vivant semblaient aussi mort que lui a cet instant.

Il s'était avancé fébrilement vers lui, remarquant à peine le brouhaha autour de lui. Il n'avait conscience que de la présence de son amant. Mais lui ne le voyait pas. Il n'avait pas réagit lorsque Neito, ou plutôt son fantôme, c'était posté devant lui. Il avait simplement continué de regarder un point fixe quelques secondes avant de s'animer brusquement. Le mort, parce que c'était ce qu'il était maintenant, avait cru qu'il l'avait remarqué, mais il l'avait simplement traversé, comme s'il n'était rien, parce qu'il n'était rien.

Et dans la petite chambre, alors que Bakugo laissait enfin exploser sa rage et le bordel que formaient des émotions, la voix du médecin résonna dans son esprit.

« Neito Monoma, 24 ans. Heure du décès : 16h53. »

C'était la fin. La fin de sa vie, et le début de la déchéance de son amant.

Après ça, tout c'était enchaîné, mais Neito voyait toutes les scènes comme au ralentis.

Bakugo qui rentre chez eux, seul.

Son enterrement. Le speech de son compagnon et de ses anciens amis de la classe B, Pony, Kendo et Tetsutetsu.

Le visage pâle de sa mère qui serrait son compagnon contre elle, les mains tremblantes.

Les pleurs, les cris et là une des médias qui annonçait sa mort un peu partout. Sa mort qui provoquait l'indifférence et la tristesse.

L'hypocrisie de ceux qui parlaient en son nom sans jamais lui avoir adressé la parole.

Et Bakugo qui changeait lentement de comportement.

Cela avait d'abord été minime. Il s'était renfermé un peu sur lui même avec l'annonce de sa mort mais qui n'aurait pas fait pareil ? Son agence avait accepté de lui donner une semaine ou deux de repos pour qu'il « fasse son deuil ». Parce que le boulot n'attendait pas qu'on oublie la mort d'un être cher et voulait que l'on passe rapidement à « autre chose ». Il fallait être efficace en tout temps, peu importe ce que l'on ressentait, encore plus lorsque l'on était un héros.

Bakugo avait à peine tenu trois jours avant de reprendre le boulot. C'était sa manière à lui de se vider la tête. Arrêter les vilains, faire régner l'ordre, se battre jusqu'à tomber de fatigue le soir mais ne dormir qu'une heure avant d'aller courir.

Il devait courir, se changer les idées et ne pas repenser au corps sans vie de son amant. Sans jamais penser qu'il était là, près de lui, le soutenant silencieusement.

C'est comme ça que Neito assista à la déchéance de Katsuki Bakugo, et qu'il ne put même pas lever le petit doigt pour l'aider à se relever.

Il devait le regarder se tuer à la tâche chaque jour, dormir de moins en moins et trouver de plus en plus de chose pour garder la tête vide. Il arrivait que Neito peste dans son coin, regardant son compagnon fixer, de son regard devenu terne, le plafond de leur chambre où il avait, dans l'une de ses habituelles crises d'autorité, obligé Katsuki à coller des stickers d'étoiles.

« Avec la pollution de Tokyo on ne peut pas voir les étoiles ! Je faisais ça tout le temps à Akita. »

Ce souvenir entraîna l'apparition d'un autre souvenir. Celui d'un soir d'été dans l'Onsen familial, lové l'un contre l'autre alors que Neito expliquait les différentes constellations et étoiles visibles à l'œil nu. Bakugo l'avait écouté calmement jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tout les deux de fatigue.

Puis un autre, celui de la rencontre officielle avec leur famille. Le regard doux de sa mère sur son petit ami. Et Mitsuki Bakugo qui se tenait droite à côté de son mari, un sourire aux lèvres.

Bakugo se leva du lit, il gardait l'habitude de dormir du côté droit, comme lorsque son compagnon était encore en vie.

Il s'avança d'un pas morne vers la fenêtre qu'il laissait grande ouverte, eut un sourire amer en repassant à toute les fois où Neito lui avait crier dessus parce qu'il détestait dormir la fenêtre ouverte, qu'il haïssait le froid et qu'il utilisait ça comme excuse pour lui voler des vêtements et se blottir encore plus contre lui.

Quelque voiture roulaient encore à grande vitesse, klaxonnant dès qu'un piéton ferait mine de traverser sans regarder. Kate soupira longuement avant de refermer la fenêtre et de retourner dans ses draps froid. Dans la vaine recherche d'un peu de réconfort, il serrât l'oreiller de son amant, inspirant son odeur qui commençait déjà à disparaître.

Il disait à tout le monde qu'il avait fait son deuil. C'était pas son genre de rester enfermé ainsi chez lui à se morfondre. Mais il n'avait même pas réussir à vider son côté de l'armoire. Il restait encore son horrible tasse aux couleur d'un de ses dessins animés favori sur le plan de travail. Ses chaussures qui trainaient dans l'entrée de leur appartement. Sa couverture sur le dossier du canapé.

C'est comme s'il était juste partit quelques jours et qu'il allait bientôt rentrer. Sauf qu'il n'allait jamais revenir et il le savait très bien. Même s'il ne savait pas, que le fantôme de Neito, lui, était rentré à la maison.

Monoma essayait tant bien que mal de rester près de son compagnon. Il le suivait partout où il allait, restait debout près de lui pour le regarder dormir, lui parlait même s'il savait qu'il ne l'entendait pas.

Parfois, il avait l'impression que Bakugo sentait sa présence, il se détendait légèrement et fixait un point, comme s'il allait se mettre à le voir. Avant de soupirer et de reprendre mécaniquement ce qu'il faisait.

C'était atroce de savoir qu'il avait beau hurler à ceux centimètre de son oreille, Katsuki ne l'entendra plus jamais. Il ne l'entendrait plus jamais rire de manière hystérique, râler, crier sa colère ou sa joie. Il ne l'entendra plus jamais lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Un jour, Kirishima frappa à sa porte, l'obligeant à sortir de chez lui.

« T'es devenu une épave mec. Faut que tu fasse ton deuil. On sait que c'est pas simple mais-

Mais rien Kirishima. »

Bakugo ne semblait même pas avoir la force de se rebeller contre son ami. Pourtant il avait envie de lui hurler dessus. Lui crier qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait bien se sentir. Mais à quoi cela servirait d'être égoïste et de faire un caprice ? Alors il se laissa simplement traîner un partout dans la ville, sous le regard de son amant, qui sentait son cœur se serrer de savoir qu'il ne profitait même plus de la compagnie d'Eijiro.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir » murmura-t-il le soir même, passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant.

Sa main passa simplement au travers et Neito ne pu que se rappeler la sensation de ses cheveux blond entre ses doigts. Il ne pourrait plus jamais toucher son compagnon maintenant. Cela était réservé aux vivants. Et peut être à la personne qui partagera un jour la vie de Katsuki, lorsque celui-ci l'aurait oublié. Lorsqu'il serait passé à autre chose.

Peut être qu'à ce moment là, Neito rejoindrait pour de bon le monde des morts ? Ou alors devrait-il continuer à errer tel une âme en peine, à voir celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde chérir une autre personne que lui ?

Le drame arriva plusieurs mois après sa mort. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Neito, Bakugo ne s'était jamais redressé. Il était resté au fond du trou et continuer de se perdre dans son travail de hero pour combler le manque qu'avait causer sa mort.

Cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'un groupe de vilain. Katsuki n'avait pas attendu l'arrivée des autres héros pour s'élancer à travers la ville.

Neito avait été un simple spectateur, incapable de fermer les yeux face à la violence du combat qui se déroulait devant lui. Aucun son n'était sortit de sa gorge.

Il avait assisté à cet atroce combat, impuissant face à la mort certaine de son amant. Les coups qui s'enchaînaient et la fatigue accumulée qui l'empêchait de réagir aussi rapidement que d'habitude.

Le fantôme avait envie d'hurler, de s'interposer entre eux, de sauver son compagnon avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. Et les autres héros qui n'arrivaient toujours pas.

Un grognement de douleur, le sang sur son costume, son visage déformé par la colère.

Neito voulait s'approcher. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Un nouveau coup, sur la tempe, puis dans le ventre, l'épaule, les rotules. Bakugo qui tombe à genoux et les larmes qui montent dans les yeux de son compagnon. Mais il se redresse, essaie tant bien que mal d'esquiver les coups qui lui sont portés. Avant de tomber en arrière, le sang giclant alors que les vilains prenaient la fuite vers un autre quartier.

Les jambes tremblante, Neito s'avança jusqu'au héros déchu, posa sa main translucide sur sa joue.

« Je t'avais bien dit, que je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer. »

Au loin, le bruit des héros pro qui accourent. Les collègues de Katsuki, mais aussi des professionnels d'autres agences.

Mais il est trop tard.

Un voile s'abattit sur le regard de Bakugo alors qu'il sombrait dans la mort, et Neito déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles, encore tiède, de son amant.

« Je t'attendais de toute façon. »


End file.
